Mr Perfect Found His Perfect Match
by LMNovelist
Summary: Natsu a.k.a Mr. Perfect Meets Lucy a.k.a Ms. Perfect , Lucy had a trauma on being called Kawai Now A One Shot COMPLETED
1. Mr Perfect Founds His Perfect Match

_**Disclaimer I do NOT Own Fairy tail & SERJN24  
**_

**Summary : Natsu a.k.a Mr. Perfect Meets Lucy a.k.a Ms. Perfect , Lucy had a trauma on being called Kawai  
**

**I Decided that it should be one-shot. Please Support my other Stories,  
**

**The Gap Between Our Worlds  
**

**ID : 8747883  
**

**I will never forget you, For as long as I Live  
**

**ID : 8782053  
**

**Well That's All, Now Onto the Story  
**

* * *

"Stop Following Me!" Lucy shouted. " Oh Come on Luce" Natsu said "We're a Perfect for Each Other"

"Don't Luce, Luce me and WE ARE NOT PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"  
Lucy claimed

"Lucy Heartfilia, transferred last week and already famous for being "Kawai"". Natsu said with a grin and turned around but Lucy was already gone.

* * *

Lucy pants as she ran in the hallway trying to get away from Natsu, soon she arrived to her classroom. There, she saw her crush, Gray Fullbuster, she walked towards him.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted. "Oh Hi Gray !" Lucy answered.

"Too early for romances with flamehead eh ?" Gray Questioned

"Gray, we're not together" Lucy exclaimed

"Yeah I Know but you can be with him, You're Pretty, His Cool". Gray said

"B-But Gray You are Coo-" Lucy cannot finish her statement, When Natsu suddenly appeared. " Yo ! Did I Just Here my name ?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! " Lucy squeled. " You scared me to death Natsu" Lucy said "Didn't mean to" Natsu said.

"KRING KRING" The bells rang which means time for class.

* * *

"Pl-Ple-Please Go Out W-With M-Me" Lucy said as she finish her love letter.

"What's that" Natsu questioned. "What's It To You?" Lucy questioned.

"I Just Wanna Know" Natsu said as he snatch the love letter " OH ! For Gray?" Natsu said while tearing the paper.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing to a Girl's Determination" Lucy Shouted while trying to get the letter back.

"I won't let you be with him, You're mine Lucy" Natsu said with a serious facec. "Well then bye" Natsu said with a grin then he left.

"Now I'll have to write it again" Lucy murmured.

* * *

Lucy whistles as she walked down the hallway when the bell rings..

She Ran as fast as she can. the she finally arrived in the classroom. They we're having art class.

_-Timeskip-_

_"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Oh Natsu" Lucy said_

_"I got a question Lucy" Natsu said_

_"What is it Natsu ?" Lucy questioned_

_"Why do you hate being called kawai ? "_

"It's a very bad thing Natsu, I'll get abducted by some strangers 105 times, I don't have any friends, Ill get picked up by some perverts" Lucy said while looking at Natsu's fans all glaring at her.

"Now If you'll excuse me" Lucy said while smiling at Natsu which makes him blush.

* * *

Lucy is now running in the hallway holding her love letter for Gray. While Running, she encountered a Red haired Girl & A Blue Haired Girl.

"Erza !" Lucy shouted

"Lucy is that Letter for Gray?" Erza asked

"Uhm.. Well. Ye-","Juvia is alrady dating him" Erza said

"Well I Asked him out yesterday, and he said yes" Juvia said.

"Do you want their relationship to be ruined ? You're kawai afterall theirs still other guys right ? " Erza said

"Uhmm-I-I-I'm S-Sorry" Lucy said while tears coming out of her eyes.

* * *

Natsu saw Lucy crying while running.

He followed her,

"Hey Luce ! why are you crying?"," You say what's so wrong being kawaii ? Everything, All Of It ! All Of It is Wrong ! What's the use of being

kawai If I can't get the guy I Love to Love me back ? " Lucy cut her sentence when Natsu, suddenly kissed her.

"I'm Sorry" Natsu said while walking away.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray shouted, "Oh Gray!", "_Oh my God did he saw that ? " Lucy thought _

"Do You Remember the boyfriend of your friend that fell in love with you on first sight ?" Gray asked

"Yes but I don't remember his face" Lucy answered.

"It Was Natsu" Gray said

Lucy's Eyes Went Wide (._.)- (o_o)-(O_O)

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Lucy come over here" a girl with White-short-hair shouted._

_"I'm gonna introduce to you my boyfriend" Lissana said_

_Lucy went over a shop, there she saw a pink-haired boy._

_The pink-haired boy stared at her and blushed._

_"Y-You're K-Kawai" The boy said_

_She smiled and said " Thanks " _

_-End of Flashback-_

On those time, she heard rumors about how the two broke up,

They said It's all because of her.

Well It's not her fault to be Kawai.

Even though she's kawai she got low grades.

* * *

"He dropped he's grades even though he's on top, just to be with you" Gray said

"Gray ! You know what ? Thank You " Lucy said while running .

* * *

"N-Natsu" Lucy said

You Natsu turned around " L-Lucy" Natsu said while walking towards her then hugged her " I'm so sorry" Natsu said

"It's not your fault Natsu" Lucy said

"I just wanted to see you smile like that again" Natsu said

Natsu let go of Lucy

"Natsu look" Lucy said while pointing in a far away place

"Where?" Natsu questioned

When suddenly Lucy gived Natsu a peck on his cheek making him blush

"What is it ?" Natsu questioned while BLUSHING

"It's a new Lip gloss Like it ? " Lucy answered

"Love it" Natsu said while pulling Lucy, towards him, and Kissed her

~Fin~

* * *

_**So I Decided it to be one shot :) **_

_**Cause' You Know It's So Short and You Know :)  
**_

_**Well, Sayonara  
**_

_**Aye Sir , Yen-Chan  
**_


	2. A Sneak Peak (not a chapter)

_**Thanks For the Reviews Guys =D**_

Well, I'm promoting my next **NEW **story =D

The title is : _**The Gap Between Our Worlds**_

Sounds Interesting Right ? Well, wait when I post it.

Well Ill try to update it everyday , _When Idea pops out xD_

I'll make it a good story =D

And please R & R my other Story, I will never forget you for as long as I live

* * *

**_I know _**many of you hate me for my story is so short D;

But I will really really Make the next one an Awesome story

* * *

**Summary :** Lucy receives a book that can transfer a person to another world. Accidentally, She was transferred in another world. She was transferred in a world where Dragons still exist. There she met a person named Natsu. Only to found out Natsu was a dragon slayer.

* * *

Well, Interested ?  
You will have to wait XD

Well then.

Sayonara, Aye Sir !

**Yen-Chan**


End file.
